brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Star Wars Creatures
This is a list of different Star Wars creatures that have been adapted into LEGO form. Bantha A Bantha is a yak-like creature that lives on Tatooine. It has only appeared in the video games. They can be found in Mos Eisley and Mos Espa as rode by humans, however Sandpeople also ride and breed them. In the LEGO games Banthas have stud eyes, molded on horns, and no place to put minifigures. Which makes the Bantha look the least realistic in LEGO's standards. In the Video Games a Tusken Raider is shown milking a Bantha like a cow to make blue milk. A group of banthas are also shown nearby The Great Pit of Carkoon shortly before a Sarlacc is shown. Dewback A Dewback is a giant reptilian creature which could be trained and ridden by the civilians of Mos Eisley. Imperial Troopers on the planet Tatooine were trained to ride Dewbacks for scouting and mounted combat. In the Video Games, the Dewback can bite and destroy enemies and objects. Dianoga A Dianoga is a squid like animal that dwells within the Death Star's trash compactor. In A New Hope a Dianoga attacked Luke Skywalker and pulled him into the murky water in the trash compactor. As LEGO a Dianoga has four tentacles, a circular body, and a long neck with a stud eye. Oddly the Dianoga does not appear any video game, although it's roar can be heard. A Dianoga is a figure representing an alien who was present in the first Death Star's trash compactor in the Star Wars Universe. Rancor The Rancor is a rare monstrous beast that was owned by Jabba the Hutt and was housed in the bottom of his palace. When Jabba tried to kill Luke Skywalker by dropping him in to the Rancor pit, Luke killed the Rancor by dropping the large gate of the Rancor's cage onto the Rancor, crushing the beast. Luke escaped out of the pit only to be recaptured by the Hutt, and taken to the Sarlaac pit in Jabbba's sail barge. According to a deleted scene from Star Wars: The Clone Wars they are not easily harmed by Lightsabers. The Rancor was a boss on the first level of Episode VI in both Second and Third games produced by Traveller's Tales. Although Luke was alone, in the games he is present with R2-D2, Han Solo, Chewbacca, and C-3PO. The Rancor is playable on Extra Toggle in the Tatooine Minikit Bonus for LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga. On Gameboy Advanced for LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy a Baby Rancor can be playable. In LEGO Star Wars: Quest for R2-D2 the Rancor was being sold by the Jawas and was not made of plastic. The Rancor is set to appear in TBA Rancor Pit. Kaadu Kaadus serve as Gungan's rides at the line of battle. They resemble an armless Hadrosaurus, they are amphibious and have a duck bill and stand on two legs like an Ostrich. As Kaadus lack upper incisors, they are unable to chew their food. Their diet consisted primarily of snails, tlickweed, and aquatic plants. The Gungans put large feather decorations on them for symbol of the Gungan kind, and pull large carts filled with ammunition. They live in the underwater city of Otah Gunga on the planet of Naboo. Captain Tarpals and many other Gungan Warriors rode them at the Battle of Naboo with Jar Jar Binks at command. Kaadu were known to be fearless creatures, and many were domesticated by Gungan warriors as steeds during times of conflict, or as patrol animals to police the Gungan cities. Kaadu were highly loyal to their owners, and it was said that a Gungan and his kaadu made an inseparable team. Warriors often decorated their steeds with huge titavian feathers. Officers of the Gungan Grand Army rode into battle against the Trade Federation during the Battle of Grassy Plains upon their kaadu mounts. As LEGO they are light orange in color and have stud eyes. Reek A Reek first appeared in Attack of the Clones film, although it was not featured in LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game. It was part of Padmé, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin's execution on Geonosis. They resemble a rhino/bull/lizard hybrid. They appear in LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars. Roggwart Roggwarts are monstrous creatures. Gor is a pet Roggwart owned by General Grevious in his lair. But was killed by Kit Fisto and their small group of Clones. In the Video Game Gor is not LEGO but is plated with Plastic armor. Sarlacc A Sarlacc is a large, omnivorous creature, found across the Star Wars galaxy. A Sarlacc's mouth is covered with various teeth and inside it is a clam like head surrounded by tentacles.The tentacles were not included when it was adapted into LEGO form until 2013. The most well-known Sarlacc lives in the Great Pit of Carkoon on Tatooine. Jabba the Hutt tried to execute Luke and Han by throwing them into the Sarlacc. The Sarlacc on Tatooine once swallowed Boba Fett. He later escaped from the stomach, with some help from his thick Mandalorian armor, weapons, and resourcefulness. Dengar is also rumored to have helped him make the escape. There are many other Sarlaccs on Tatooine, most of which are old and immobile. The young Sarlaccs can move about under the sand and catch prey easily.. It takes a thousand years (according to C-3PO) for a Sarlacc to digest it's food. Tauntaun A Tauntaun is a bipedal creature found on the snow planet of Hoth. Han Solo and Luke Skywalker was seen riding one of these before the Battle of Hoth. There has only been one set with a Tauntaun so far. Even though Tauntauns are snow creatures, they will not live through harsh snowstorms. Han Solo warmed Luke's body with it's warm inners. Varactyl Varactyls live on Utapau. They resemble a giant bird and lizard hybrid. Obi-Wan Kenobi rode a Varactyl named Boga and chased General Grevious as he rode his Wheel Bike in The Revenge of the Sith. Boga later nearly fell her and Obi Wan Kenobi to death by Commander Cody at the beginning of Order 66. Wampa A Wampa is a Yeti-like creature in the LEGO Classic Star Wars line. Wampas live on the ice planet Hoth. Luke Skywalker encountered a Wampa, an experience that wounded him badly. However, the Wampa was injured more; Luke Force-grabbed his lightsaber and sliced the wampa's right arm off in his haste to escape the ice cave but then it was killed. Womp Rat A Womp Rat is a rodent like animal that lives on the desert planet Tatooine. The Womp Rat appears in two video games published by Traveler's Tales; which are LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy, and it's proceeder LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga, in the games the animal comes out of large grey and black bins where it must of been hiding inside. In both of the LEGO Star Wars video games it appears on more planets than supposed to from the film's standpoint, which is the Forest Moon of Endor. On Endor the Womp Rat comes out of a machine off to the side of the battlefield were many creatures and characters come out of to help, such as an Ewok, a Rebel Trooper, and then the Womp Rat. There are rumors that the Womp Rat may appear in future LEGO Star Wars sets, likely to be a reproduced Mos Eisley Cantina. Klatooine Paddy Frog The Klatooine Paddy Frog was a favorite snack of Jabba the Hutt, kept in a special aquarium on his dais where the creatures were kept. Preferring to consume them alive, the frogs lay submerged in a flavored brandy to suppress their naturally aggressive tempers. Category:Star Wars Category:Animals